Kingdom Hearts: Deception
by The-Holy-Arbiter
Summary: New Adventure, New Sora, Ancient Evils...same old, same old. Kingdom Hearts characters copyright Square Enix; Avatar characters copyright Brian and Mike; Warcraft characters copyright Blizzard entertainment; NCIS characters copyright CBS; Sonic the Hedgehog and related characters copyright Sega All other characters belong to their owners I'm not naming everyone until i use them
1. Chapter 1

A young man sat in the center of a cold dark room behind a steel table with a polished surface. He wore a black trenchcoat, gloves, pants, and boots. His shirt was riddled with dents as if made of metal and shot at. The walls of the room were a reddish color. His hands were cuffed together; he placed his fingers together; interlocking the bloody digits, resting his head against his hands. He looked up at two shaded figures in front of him then back down at the table.

"I was happy once. I could have had a family, peace of mind and all that. I had lots of friends and allies. Funny how the selfishness of one bitter corrupted being can fuck all that up in the course of two years…"

* * *

**Two years ago…**

Sora had barely been in the Earth Kingdom two weeks and he had already involved himself in a local war, had a run in with Ansem, and almost lost control of his darkness. He couldn't remember anything during his rampage as the monstrous heartless. That terrified him to no end. He saw how he had eviscerated the fire nation soldiers. One thought plagued him and it wouldn't leave him alone, "What if he had attacked Katara?" Sora shook his head, he needed to keep balance between the worlds and yet he was falling for this water tribe girl. The kiss earlier was evidence enough of that.

Katara found Sora sitting a small distance away from the camp.

"Why are you sitting out here in the cold? C'mon, join us by the fire," Katara said. Sora smiled, he couldn't deny it any longer; no matter how much trouble it'd get him in he wanted to stay at her side.

Suddenly a lightning bolt struck the ground leaving a crater where the bonfire once was. Space and time seemed to warp for a few seconds. Suddenly a bald warrior lay in the crater, his skin as white as the moon. A bearded man descended from the sky he held a lightning bolt in his hand.

'Fire Nation…' Sora thought.

The white warrior sprang to his feet.

"ZEUS!" the warrior bellowed. Sora looked to Aang, the avatar nodded. Sora ran forward Aang bent the earth up and Sora flew skyward. He drew the Ultima Weapon (Kingdom Hearts 1 version) and swung it at Zeus. It sliced open his front but the wound quickly healed and suddenly a tattooed man with dreadlocks tackled Sora to the ground.

"You dare attack a god of Olympus?" he snapped. The new man summoned a trident to a nearby lake and suddenly a massive abomination erupted from the waves.

"The gods are mine! Stay out of my way!" The warrior barked.

Sora chuckled, "Fine, fishface is a much better trophy," Sora said as he leaped at the monster laughing. The Gaang assisted the white warrior by engaging the tattooed man. Toph pulled dense earth spikes from the ground and chucked them at Zeus. Suddenly the lake monster's head landed in between everyone. Sora climbed to the top of the creatures head.

"Think there's room on Appa to get this to the South Pole?" Sora joked with a big smile on is face.

Zeus took advantage of the distraction and tried to kill the white warrior. Sora vanished and parried the lightning. Suddenly the "gods", the warrior, and the monster's remains vanished. A tall man with icy blue eyes, black hair, a pure black robe, and a fu man chu appeared.

"It took me a while to find you," he said pointing a spear at Sora. The group was suddenly frozen where they stood. It had appeared like time had ground to a halt.

"What do…you want?" Aang struggled to say. The man lifted Aang's chin with one of his long black fingernails.

He smiled evilly, "Your lives of course," he sneered.

"NO!" Sora bellowed as he drew his Keyblade and accidentally cast a Slow spell. For some reason this temporarily released him and his friends, even Donald and Goofy.

"Interesting…" the stranger said smiling evilly. Darkness swirled around the Ultima Weapon.

"YOU WILL NOT HARM A HAIR ON THEIR HEADS!" Sora bellowed; his irises slowly turning yellow, his teeth to fangs. Katara ran to him.

"Sora! Please don't…for me," she said. Sora seemed to be under the darkness' control. Katara grabbed his face and kissed him. Donald, Goofy, and the Gaang all gained surprised looks on their faces. The darkness dissipated and Sora calmed. "You really want to protect them? Then you need to leave them," the man said as he dropped some dust into the fire.

Everyone saw the creature Sora became earlier. It was doing battle with the entire gaang, Zuko, Azula, and Ozai… and winning.

(Vision)

The beast grabbed Ozai and sunk his fangs into his neck. The Fire Lord gargled blood and collapsed, dead. Azula howled in rage and shot lightning into the creature's face. Its head split then reassembled. It shot its hand forward and grabbed Azula by the leg. Sora flung her around like a rag doll; he slammed her multiple times into the ground before throwing her corpse across the room. The Gaang stood down.

"I guess that's it," Aang said. The second he said that Sora charged at him and grabbed him by the face. He slammed Aang's head against the far wall. When Sora released Aang, Katara saw Aang's eyes roll back into his head; the avatar was dead. Sora grabbed Aang's head and tendrils of darkness emerged from his chest and he pulled the avatar's corpse into himself. He assimilated the avatar's powers. Katara howled in rage. Sokka looked to his sister.

"Katara no!" he shouted. She pulled the blood from the floor and froze it into a pair of daggers. Sora looked to Katara and growled. Katara charged forward daggers poised and leapt at Sora. Sora brought his claws up wards and shredded Katara in one swing. Katara's mangled corpse landed at Sokka's feet. Sora roared and charged Sokka.

(end of vision)

"NOOOO!" Sora shouted as he launched a fireball at the vision. Everyone looked over to him and saw him drop to his knees in tears.

"That's not real…that's not real…" Sora kept repeating and he clawed at his face, a horrified look in his eyes. Katara kneeled next to him and Sora panicked. He ran as fast as he could into the dark forest.

"Why did he react like that?" Katara asked.

"Because I revealed that in only a few months time his greatest fear will come true," the man said.

"What? Being taken over by his darkness?" Donald asked.

"No…Killing Katara," the man replied as he vanished

* * *

Sora collapsed a few hundred feet, crying his eyes out.

"No! That can't happen! It won't!" Sora cried.

"I can help with that" a voice said. The man from earlier appeared before him.

"Why? Why did you show me that?" Sora asked.

"To make your next decision easier," the man said. Sora cocked a brow.

"My name is Murozond. Lord of Time, I saw that tragedy and sought to prevent it," Murozond said.

"What do you want?" Sora said dimly.

"…for you to serve me. You can prevent that and many other tragedies," Murozond said.

"Is their anyway I can choose a successor? Someone to protect this world with the Keyblade?" Sora asked. Murozond placed a finger on Sora's forehead. Riku's memory of Terra choosing him as a successor.

Sora walked back to camp.

* * *

"Sora!" Katara exclaimed running to him. Sora gestured for her to stop.

"I've made my choice. I'm leaving and won't be coming back," Sora said. "Donald, Goofy, I suggest you leave too. There's nothing here for either of you." Sora drew two Keyblades. He flipped them and grasped them by the blade.

"Katara, Aang…step forward," Sora said. They did as their friend instructed.

"In your hand, take this Key," Sora said, Katara and Aang grabbed the hilts of both blades, "So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend—no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love." As Sora finished Katara and Aang released the blades.

"What was that?" Aang asked.

"The Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony. Focus and your blades will appear," Sora said.

Katara do so and the Brightcrest Keyblade appeared in her grasp. Suddenly the Follow the Wind appeared in Aang's hand.

Sora smiled, "Stop Ozai, stop the war, find happiness…" Sora looked at Katara, "...both of you," Sora said before vanishing.

* * *

Sora found himself in a cavern surrounded by black dragons with electric blue horns and robed people with matching colors. Suddenly a massive 150 foot dragon landed in front of Sora causing him to fall flat on his ass.

"Holy shit…" Sora said as he stood holding his back. The giant dragon reared on its hind legs and began to glow and suddenly Sora was looking at the man from earlier.

"Murozond, that's…quite the entrance," Sora joked.

"Enough," Murozond said throwing a lightning bolt at Sora. With a flash Sora was wearing a coat similar to the organization's. The only differences were the light blue flames on the ends of the sleeves and the coattails.

Sora looked down at himself.

"The reason for the getup is…" Sora asked.

"To atone for you mucking up the timeline you will travel to various timelines and worlds to repair damage to their timelines," Murozond said opening a shimmering blue portal.

"For how long?" Sora asked.

"Time is all relative to the Infinite. So long as you serve your sentence you will not age. And when it's done I can send you to any time you choose."

Sora walked through the portal of what, he would soon learn, would be his personal hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Sora had been travelling the timelines for what seemed like an eternity. He had changed a lot; he had smoothed down his hair slightly and allowed it to grow out to his shoulders. He had changed his coat slightly, it now resembled a black assassin's coat; it however still had the blue flame motif on the sleeves and coattails. He slipped away from his duties one day and visited the avatar's world. He saw much has changed; at least 30 years had passed. He was in the southern water tribe and, well, "tribe" was sort of an insult to the icy metropolis. It was a city similar to the northern tribe but was slightly larger with the actually villages in the surrounding area. He was walking down the street with his hood up and was suddenly was blasted by a ball of air. He slammed into the nearby wall his hood somehow remained up. A similar *shing* noise graced his ears and when he looked up he was looking down the blade of a warrior's Keyblade. He looked past the blade and saw airbender tattoos and an Abe Lincoln style beard. It was Aang, now age 43.

'Shit…' Sora thought, 'probably should've been a little more subtle than a black hooded trenchcoat.'

"We routed your invasion when we defeated Ozai and the rest of your allies. Why have you returned?" Aang demanded as someone joined him at his side. Sora looked at the new person; it was a 47 year old Katara, at least 7 months pregnant. Sora smiled, 'So you two did find happiness after all…' he thought quickly about all the ways he's disguised his identity in the past, he needed something new.

"Invasion? What the heartless invaded this world too?" Sora said with a fake British accent.

"No not heartless, some new enemy, they resembled black dragons," Aang said. Sora's eyes narrowed in anger and was about to asked questions when heartless suddenly appeared.

"Lookout!" Sora shouted as he weaved around Aang's Keyblade and blasted the heartless with a dark firaga.

"Talk later!" Sora said as more heartless spawned around them. Suddenly a hooded figure appeared among them.

"Friend of yours?" Katara asked.

"No, and he's soon to be dead," Sora said. The stranger lowered his hood, revealing a young Xehanort.

"Katara. Leave," Sora ordered. Aang and Katara looked at him.

"How do know her name?" Aang demanded. Sora lowered his hood and batted his hair spiking the top up. He then drew the Kingdom Hearts 2 version of Ultima.

"Anymore questions?" Sora said smiling over his shoulder, "Aang take her from here she's in no condition to fight." Suddenly he heard the sound of a blade cutting flesh and a half dozen heartless disintegrated. Katara stood a few feet in front of him with the Brightcrest Keyblade drawn.

"Anymore questions?" Katara said angrily, yet she was smiling. Sora chuckled as he leapt at the horde with Katara and Aang close behind.

After the Horde was destroyed the three friends pointed their weapons at Young Xehanort.

"Leave this place and never return," Sora said.

Xehanort smiled, "Sure, but unless you leave soon your presence will force the Infinite to send more to exterminate you," he said vanishing. Sora dismissed his weapon as did Aang and Katara. Sora started to turn around.

"Well let's continue our little cha…" Sora was cut off by a hard slap to the face. This sent Sora sprawling to the cold ground. Katara stood over him, tears streaming down her face. She turned around and ran off crying.

"Sorry 'bout that," Aang said helping Sora up.

"No worries. I deserved tha…" Sora started before getting punched in the face. He got sent sprawling again.

"Goddamnit!" Sora snapped.

"You deserve a lot more than that you bastard," Aang said, "You stole Katara's heart and shattered it just as quickly. She didn't fully recover until after the Earth Kingdom fell during the war. Watching me die for the first time snapped her out of that slump you put her in. I should beat you into a bloody pulp for what you did. But for Katara's sake I won't," Aang said infuriated.

"Thanks?" Sora said.

"Leave, and don't come back until you're ready to apologize to her. And no you're not doing it now because I know that she won't forgive you right now," Aang said and he turned and ran after his wife. Sora's head hung low, a waterfall of tears escaped his eyes as he clenched his eyes and teeth shut. He had forgotten how bad love could hurt; he'd been gone so long he thought he had moved on from Katara. But seeing how his mere presence upset her on such a level brought more pain out of him than he had ever felt in his entire life. He dragged himself up from the snow and brushed. He cleaned the tears from his face, lifted his hood, and opened a time tunnel. He walked slowly through it. He had a new drive, kill the being that had causing him and Katara so much pain. Kill the one who had tricked him into giving up everything he loved. Sora had a new drive, the death of Murozond. He would murder the Lord of Time.

* * *

"Lord Murozond, that boy you recruited…Sora? He's gone rogue, he's already slaughtered an entire flock of whelps in one of our nests," a woman reported. Murozond smiled evilly.

"Our goal is almost within sight. The king is almost in checkmate. Soon the damage will be repaired, the Infinite will be no more, the last of the Keyblade wielders will be destroyed and all will be well," Murozond said.

"How will we get rid of Sora?" the woman asked.

"Lure him to this world," Murozond ordered. The woman looked at the image Murozond showed and cocked a brow.

"Why this world my lord?" she asked.

"This world has advanced technology and knows of other worlds; this world, however believes it has found none with life. If Sora gets arrested in the world he'll be locked up just long enough for my plans to move forward."


	3. Chapter 3

Sora travelled from world to world gathering any and all knowledge of the Infinite he could. After 2 years of searching his leads lead him to a stand-off between an undead army and an army of paladins. Sora had become familiar with this world in his years of travel. This was Azeroth, the world Murozond hailed from.

"Your soul is mine Fordring," the armored Lich bellowed. Sora dove down blade first and caused an explosion of light sending the Lich flying. Sora stood and his blade was hidden.

"You dare attack the Lich King you whelp?!" the Lich King bellowed.

Sora smiled, "I can smell the taint on you creature," Sora sneered, "You have a connection to the one known as Murozond. Tell me where he is hiding and I may spare your life." Sora said lifting his hand palm out towards the King. The Lich King raised his weapon and charged. The Ultima Weapon appeared in Sora's hand to block the Lich King's downward swing. Suddenly a rotting dragon, a frostwyrm, appeared in the sky a blue glow seeped from between its flesh and bones.

"We will meet again warrior," the Lich King said as he vanished. The frostwyrm dove at Sora. He slid under the beast's jaw and sliced its neck as he passed under it. The wyrm slumped to the ground, stunned but alive from the attack. Sora bellowed to the heavens as he drove the Keyblade into the wyrm's exposed skull. The blue glow faded and the creature fell apart; it became nothing more than a pile of bones. Sora dismissed the Keyblade. He approached the man who was being attacked by the Lich King.

"I seek a place known as the Caverns of Time. Do you know of it?" Sora asked.

"It lies hundreds of miles to the south, in the deserts of Tanaris," The current lead undead said.

Sora looked up at him, "I seem to be in need of transportation," Sora said. Suddenly a deathcharger trotted up behind him. Sora raised a brow then smiled.

"That solves that predicament," Sora joked. The leader of the undead walked up to him.

"We could use your help in defeating the Lich King," he said.

Sora shrugged, "I'll see if I'm still alive after my own quest for vengeance is over Darion," He reared the horse up and galloped off.

"How'd he know my name?" Highlord Mograine thought aloud.

* * *

Sora rode for weeks until familiar structure were ahead of him. He drew Ultima and leapt from the horse. He bound forward with incredible speed.

"Murozond! I'm coming for you, you BASTARD!" Sora bellowed. His shout echoed and reached Nozdormu's ears. He met Sora in the main chamber as Sora barged in.

"You cannot hide any longer. Not behind disguises, or the walls of time. You die tonight!" Sora bellowed. Nozdormu froze Sora in time.

"How do you know that name?" Nozdormu asked.

"How could I not know your name?" Sora growled.

"My name is Nozdormu child, leader of the Bronze Dragonflight. That being is…"

"Leader of the Infinite Flight, I Know," Sora said.

Nozdormu cocked a brow, "Now I see why Ysera finds my insight annoying."

"If you want your vengeance you will serve me. Once your service is done I will grant you anything you wish," Nozdormu said.

"I just want my life with Katara back. Murozond took it; I know it's selfish but…I love her…" Sora trailed off as he hung his head low, a single tear fell to the sand beneath Sora's feet. Sora was released from the freeze.

"Where do you need me to go?" Sora asked.

"Murozond is planning a trap for you on a world that will see your story as crazy rambling. We must have him believe that he has succeeded in trapping you there," Nozdormu said, "I am outside his temporal sense so he knows nothing of this conversation. So here is some special Keyblade Armor for your new journey."

Nozdormu snapped his fingers and a suit descended from the cave ceiling. It resembled a hybrid of Vanitas' bodysuit and the Iron Man armor. It was blue and gold. The helmet was basically an eyeless version of the iron man helmet, so it was the closest part to Vanitas' original suit. Sora tapped the glowing part on the chest and the armor appeared on his body just like a Keyblade appears in its wielder's hand. Sora grabbed the helmet and it expanded slightly. Sora placed it over his head and the helmet secured itself over his head. The faceplate opened up.

"This armor is unique. It can imitate any clothing you want, so you can blend in easier. It is a permanent part of you, it will enhance your strength, speed, and endurance," a humanoid dragon said. Nozdormu opened the way to the "trap world".

"Do you have a plan?" Nozdormu asked. The face plate of the helmet opened like a flower. Sora walked towards the portal.

"Yeah I have a plan…" Sora said with a smile, "…improvise." The face plate snapped closed and Sora jetted through the portal.

* * *

On the "trap world"…

A tall Italian man approached an ambulance.

"So…Ducky, is the captain gonna pull through?" he asked.

"He will, Agent DiNozzo, lucky we arrived when we did or we'd be transporting him the morgue instead of the…what the bloody hell is that?" 'Ducky' replied. Agent DiNozzo turned in the direction "Ducky" was looking and saw a swift moving point of light.

"MISSILE!" he shouted as he tackled "Ducky" to the ground. The "missile" shot right past them and instead of a boom they heard rocket fire, like the rockets of a mini space shuttle. Then metallic footstep followed by a flash of light and bootsteps.

"FREEZE!" DiNozzo yelled leveling his sidearm at Sora.

"You're comin with me pal," DiNozzo said.

"Don't think so 'pal' I got business elsewhere," Sora said with a smile. DiNozzo tried to restrain the suspect and got flipped onto his back. A single punch to his forehead and he was stunned, gripping his now reddening forehead.

"I told you I got business elsewhe…" Suddenly the guy felt a pain on the back of his head. Darkness tugged at the edges of his vision as he blacked out.

A dark haired woman helped DiNozzo up.

"You okay Tony?" she asked.

"I will be Ziva, thanks," he replied as he slapped handcuffs on the unconscious guy and threw him into the back of his car…

* * *

"…and I was woken up by her slapping me in the face a couple of times." Sora finished pointing at Ziva.

"Well…your story had one accurate part in it. You're story does sound like crazy rambling," the older gentleman said.

"Fine I can prove I'm a time traveler and have limited insight into this timeline thanks to my brief service to Murozond. About 10 seconds after I finish talking the one you refer to as 'Tony' will open that door and say 'We have a problem boss'. When you ask him questions about you 'running me against all known databases' his response will be, 'We ran his fingerprints and DNA through every possible database, as far as we're concerned…he doesn't exist.' You and Ziva will look at each other, than at me. Then you'll uncuff me just in time to hear a loud bang from in front of this building."

* * *

10 seconds later…

Agent DiNozzo opened the door.

"We have a problem boss" he said.

"Please tell me you found something on our guy here," the older man said.

"We ran his fingerprints and DNA through every possible database, as far as we're concerned…he doesn't exist," DiNozzo replied. Ziva and the man looked at each other and then uncuffed Sora. Suddenly the bang Sora predicted went off.

"Follow me," the older man ordered.

"Sure thing Gibbs," Sora said with a smile.

They went out front, accompanied by several group of military personnel armed to the teeth.

The being that created the bang was still standing in a crater.

"Looks like your master's trap didn't work so well. As soon as I drag you from this world Nozdormu will wipe their memories of you and your plan will have failed," Sora said with a smile. In a flash his armor appeared making Ziva and Gibbs jump in surprise. He teleported and reappeared right in front of the shadowy creature and grabbed it by the throat. He spun around and tossed it into the sky with all of his might. It vanished in a flash of blue light. Sora summoned the helmet of his suit to his hand.

"One last bit of advice for you Ziva. If your heart tells you do to do something, do it. Don't fear the unknown, I made that mistake and now look at the shit I'm involved in," Sora placed the helmet over his head and it tightened into place.

"What do you mean?" Ziva said.

"You'll know soon enough," Sora said as he turned to Tony, "No hard feelings right? About earlier?"

Tony laughed, "Don't worry about it, I won't even remember you in a minute right?"

"They aren't wiping everything about this, you'll still remember me…and getting your ass kicked," Sora said, chuckling at the last part.

"Hey, you caught me off guard," Tony replied swiftly.

"Right, then he kicked your ass," Ziva joked, "So…do you have a plan of attack?"

Sora chuckled, "Yeah, I have a plan…Attack," he said as he jetted off.

In The Lanes Between he saw the creature he threw from that world. He flew right into it and entered the skies over a new world. They turned into a shooting star as the fire began to envelop them both…


	4. Chapter 4

Sora tangled with the masked boy even as the flames engulfed their body. The two combatants landed outside a small city. Sora didn't know it but they crushed a sign upon landing, it once read "Welcome to Amity Park". Sora and the boy took off racing down the asphalt, it partially melted behind them. As they raced their Keyblades clashed, making metallic clangs and shrieks as they collided. Their race ended when Sora spun in front of the boy and stopped him in his tracks, just short of a crowded high school. The impact knocked Sora's hood off.

"Sora?!" a female voice exclaimed. Sora looked over his shoulder and saw Samantha Manson, Danny Fenton's friend. She was a few years older than when he last saw her.

"Where's Danny? I could use the help," Sora asked.

"Right here! Get down!" Danny yelled. Sora hit the ground and Danny zoomed over him at top speed. His fists sent the boy flying into the building across the way. The boy's helmet fell off as Danny struck his chest. The boy looked up. Sora took a step back startled. The boy was identical to him except with paler skin, black hair and yellow eyes.

"Who…what are you?" Sora asked. The boy laughed as he summoned a Keyblade.

"Someone from the dark…" he said. Sora summoned his Keyblade as the boy leapt at him. Suddenly a portal to the Lanes Between opened and Vanitas fell right into it. Sora looked puzzled, he then laughed to himself as he grabbed the boy's helmet. The portal vanished so Sora summoned his own portal and left the world behind.

* * *

Sora threw the boy's helmet at Nozdormu's feet.

"Why the hell does he look like me?!" Sora barked.

"His name is Vanitas. He was created 10 years before your first quest by Master Xehanort. He looks like you because his light self connected with you to survive," He explained. Sora suddenly grabbed his head. Memories that weren't his suddenly flooded his mind. Nozdormu placed his thumb on Sora's head and the flood of visions stopped.

"What was that?" Sora asked. Nozdormu phased his hand through Sora's chest and pulled out a heart.

"You can't have your mission jeopardized by **his** memories," Nozdormu said, "I took the liberty of getting rid of them."

"And who is 'he'?" Sora asked.

"If you knew that then you'd get distracted from your mission of saving Katara," Nozdormu said.

Sora just silently nodded. Suddenly Nozdormu looked behind Sora startled. Vanitas appeared through a corridor of darkness.

"I believe that…" Vanitas said pointing at his helmet, "…is mine." Sora chucked the helmet at Vanitas and caught him on the nose. Sora speared Vanitas through the portal as he donned his armor again.

"I'll destroy you and your master! Then Katara will finally be safe!" Sora said as he and Vanitas jetted through the Lanes Between. Then they suddenly entered a city through a corridor summoned by Vanitas. The sign they passed read, "Welcome to Station Square".

* * *

Sora saw a huge robot tearing through the city; the citizens panicking. Sora parried Vanitas' downward swing and bashed his Keyblade away. He saw some blue…hedgehog battling the robot. Sora raced past a kid.

"Chris look!" the boy's friend said. Sora grabbed Vanitas by the face and zipped past the hedgehog.

"Whoa!" the hedgehog exclaimed. Sora ran up the side of a building as the now calming crowd watched and the giant robot tried to swing at him. He leapt off and threw Vanitas straight into the mammoth machine's chest. Creating a huge dent and sending into the nearby harbor.

"Nice work," the blue hedgehog said. Sora looked behind his back then down to see a hedgehog, about 3 feet tall, looking up at him.

"Thanks," Sora said cocking a brow.

"The name's Sonic, you?"

"Sora," Sora replied looking around

"Lost something?" the kid from earlier said.

"Yeah just keeping an eye out for the kid I threw into the bot's chest. It'll take more than that to down him," Sora replied.

* * *

Vanitas leapt out of the water and landed in front of a cop. Vanitas grabbed the side of his head and popped his neck back into place.

"So that was the blue hedgehog that supposedly helps Sora defeat me. What Master Murozond said was true."

Vanitas drew his Keyblade.

"Freeze!" one officer said. Vanitas smiled as his helmet appeared in his hand. He placed it over his head.

"Okay, okay…freeze," Vanitas said with a smile as ice erupted from his blade. The officer fired off a shot…

* * *

Sora and Sonic looked in the direction of the gunshot. They looked at each other and nodded. They ran off in the direction of the gunfire at similar speeds.

"Whoa…" the kid said surprised.

Sora and Sonic came across the frozen officer.

"What took you so long?" Vanitas asked walking out from behind the officer, "and you brought a friend."

Sonic leapt in the air and in a split second cleared the 10 feet of distance between him and Vanitas. His sneaker cracked the visor of Vanitas' helmet and almost sent him flying back into the water.

"You're actually faster than me…that simply won't do," Vanitas said. His hand began to glow as all of Sonic's friends appeared at the top of the embankment. Vanitas zapped Sonic with a curse that created a huge explosion sending Sora flying.

"No! Sonic!" the kid yelled.

"Chris stay back! I'm fine…" Sonic said. Where once stood a blue hedgehog stood an 18 year old man, about 6 feet tall. He had blue hair that was spiked backwards, a blue sleeveless hoodie, denim cargo shorts, and red sneakers with a pair of white gloves.

"That's bette…" Vanitas started. Sonic rushed him and clenched a hand over Vanitas' helmet cracking the visor further.

"Sora, can you send this guy back where he came from?" Sonic asked. Sora nodded.

Sora opened the Lanes Between with his Keyblade and grabbed chains off of a nearby boat. He wrapped Vanitas in the chained and welded them together with a fire spell.

"How? He shouldn't have kept his power," Vanitas snarled in annoyance.

"You only changed his outside Vanitas. It stands to reason nothing else changed," Sora said as he chucked the bound Unversed through the portal.

"Damn you!" Vanitas yelled as he flew through the portal and vanished. Sora dismissed the Keyblade.

* * *

"Let's get somewhere where we can figure out what Vanitas actually did to you," Sora said.

"I know just the place," Sonic said as he pointed up the coast, "You see that house on the cliff? My friends and a scientist live there. One of them could figure this out," Sonic started stretching his legs, "Time to test this body out. Race?"

Sora smiled "You remind me of an old friend of mine," Sora chuckled, thinking of Aang's constant positive upbeat attitude, "Sure I'll race." Sora's armor vanished in a flash, his hair was slicked back and he wore a green version of the outfit sonic wore with khaki colored fingerless gloves. They got into starting positions and Chris stood between them.

"First one there?" Sonic asked enthusiastically. Sora smiled and nodded.

Chris swung his arms down, "GO!" he yelled with a smile.

Two blurs whizzed past him, one green and one blue, as Sora and Sonic raced to the house. Chris and his friend got into Chris' uncles super charged cop car in order follow.

* * *

Sora and Sonic stayed neck and neck for most of the race. Sonic spun around and looked at Sora while running full speed in reverse.

"I haven't had this much fun in years!" Sonic said laughing. Sora smiled.

"Same here!" Sora exclaimed. Sonic spun around and zoomed towards the house where Sonic's friends Knuckles, Amy, Cream the Rabbit and Tails stood. Sora arrived a split second later. When Sora stopped he doubled over, placing his hands on his knees.

"It's been a…decade or two…since…I've run like that. Gimme…a sec," Sora said between breaths.

"Who are you?" Knuckles asked Sonic. Sonic walked over to Sora and helped him up. Sora wheezed out a laugh.

"A guy with blue hair, green eyes, a fully blue outfit and red sneakers races at supersonic speed to your doorstep and you ask 'Who are you'?" Sora said sarcastically. Sonic's hair was mussed up from the wind. He slicked back to its original position. Amy's hand shot to her mouth as she gasped. Sonic looked at her and smiled.

"Sonic?!" she exclaimed. Everyone looked at her then at Sonic. Sonic chuckled then walked past the stunned group. As he passed Tails he ruffled his hair.

"Hey Chuck! You Home?" Sonic called out.

* * *

20 minutes later…

Sonic was reclined on the living room couch; he placed his feet on the table in front of him. Suddenly a woman entered the house.

"Christopher! Why is there a stranger putting his feet on the table?" she yelled at Sonic's friend Chris.

"I'm not a stranger Mrs. Thorndyke. It's me…Sonic," Sonic said. Suddenly Chuck, Chris' grandpa, came in the room.

"Hey Sonic…sorry to say but Tails and I can't seem to find what happened to you let alone how to reverse it," Chuck said.

"Reverse this?" Sonic chuckled springing off the couch, "How'd you get that thought in your head? I don't wanna reverse this. I haven't felt this good ever!" Sonic flipped off the couch and walked outside. Sora felt bad, thanks to his adversary these people had a dear friend changed; perhaps permanently. He walked outside to see if he could find a way to apologize.

Sonic was looking out into the sunset with a smile on his face.

"Sonic? I…" Sora started.

"Sora…don't bother. I meant what I said. Also I'd like to help you. That guy that did this to me, he's a threat still right?" Sonic said Sora nodded, "but Dr. Eggman is still out there," Sonic said.

"Eggman? Seriously? That's the guy's name?" Sora said, he shook his head, "I could help you with that, come on. We'll tell the guys of my plan."

* * *

Five hours later…

The mayor of Station Square was announcing over all news channels that an unknown assailant has done away with Sonic the Hedgehog. All of Sonic's friends were sitting behind the mayor crying.

"That meddling hedgehog is finally gone and I wasn't the one who did it?!" Eggman said from his hovercraft above the ceremony. Eggman floated down he glared at the mayor.

"Who was it?" Eggman growled.

"I said the assailant did away with Sonic. I never said he was gone," the mayor said with a smile. Eggman looked around and saw no one was crying anymore.

"Yeah egghead. We just needed you out in the open!" Sonic yelled. Eggman looked up just in time to receive a sneaker to the face. Eggman flew out of his hovercraft and into the crowd below. Sonic leapt off of the vehicle and landed on the stage. He brushed some hair out of his face and smiled.

"Hm…you could prove to be quite the challenge," Eggman chuckled, "For my unparalleled creation, the Eggclops!" Suddenly a huge mechanical Cyclops dropped down behind the crowd causing them to scatter. Suddenly something hit it in the face and the Eggclops reeled back. Sonic, his friends, and Eggman looked up and saw Sora.

"Sonic! Get Chris and his friends out of here! I got this!" Sora ordered as he drew two Keyblades, The Ends of the Earth and the Fenrir. He leapt up and slashed the robot across its face, causing the metal to screech deafeningly. The bot swatted its face and grabbed Sora.

"Sora!" Sonic exclaimed as the robot began to put the squeeze on Sora.

"I told you! I got this!" he said. Sora put one hand on the index finger and one on the thumb of the bot. He partially freed himself and stabbed the Keyblades into the creature's hand. The Eggclops let out a metallic wail as its hand exploded sending Sora flying towards an office building. Sora donned his armor and curled into a ball before impacting the building.

Sora stood and he realized that he stood in a crowded office with dozen of now wrecked cubicles. Only one was occupied, Sora ran up to the woman and helped her out from under the crushed cubicle.

Sora's helmet vanished in a flash. The woman brushed herself off.

'Good she'll be fine' Sora thought. Sora was stunned when she looked up at him. She was in her mid 40's early 50's; she had medium shade brown hair, bright blue eyes and tan colored skin. She looked almost identical to Katara! Sora saw a name tag, "Katrina".

'Seriously!?' Sora thought.

"Are...are you okay?" Sora asked.

She smiled, "Don't worry about me; you're the one who crashed through a building," the woman replied.

Sora laughed, "Don't worry about it. I've taken worse," Sora said.

"Wow…you…get around," Katrina said confused. Suddenly the building shook. Sora turned around and saw the Eggclops walking towards the building. Sora's helmet appeared with the faceplate opened. He stood on the edge of the building.

"Wait! Can I at least know your name?" Katrina asked.

Sora looked back and smiled, "It's Sora," he replied. The faceplate of his helmet snapped shut and Sora jetted at the robot.

Sora drew a Keyblade and got ready to swing. Suddenly the robot's eye flashed and the jets on his suit short circuited and he fell into the robots hand. "What the hell is happening?" Sora thought aloud, "How can this thing even affect my armor?" Suddenly Sora felt a familiar shift in reality.

'That thing is being powered by an infinite drake,' Nozdormu's words flooded Sora's thoughts suddenly on the bluffs overlooking the nearby ocean a weapon came crashing down, a new Keyblade. The blade resembled the hands on a grandfather clock; the teeth resembled the infinity symbol. The handle was a clock, the handle being the hands at 12 and 6.

'Take this Keyblade, the Chrono Reaper. With its power you will be able to undo Murozond's meddling.'

"Why do you aid me now?" Sora sneered.

'What I do now I do for the good of all my brood,' Nozdormu said

Sora forced his way out of the robot's grip and raced for the new weapon. He grabbed it and leapt at the robot's face, kicking it in the eye. It shrieked and swung at Sora. Sora rolled out of the way and spotted a piece of the robot's severed hand. He threw the Keyblade at the robot to distract it. Sora grabbed the huge metal chunk and hurled it at the Eggclops' face. It looked in Sora's direction just in time to catch the severed hand right in its giant eye. The Eggclops placed its one good hand over its face and shrieked again. He then chucked the Keyblade at the Eggclops' chest. The Keyblade pierced through the Eggclops' chest as though it weren't there. Sora resummoned the new Keyblade to his hand.

"What more?! I have served you for what is probably a collective few centuries! When will I be…" Sora was cut off when the collapsing corpse of the Eggclops smashed its hand on top of him. Sora's Keyblade was knocked into the air and impaled into the ground a few feet away. The robot's hand slid off as the robot fell into the ocean below the bluffs. Sora picked himself up, his armor falling to pieces around him, he vomited up a stomach full of blood. A cure spell could save him, if he could retrieve his Keyblade.

It didn't return when he called it but the Ends of the Earth reappeared in his hand. Suddenly Murozond appeared before him in his human form, laughing.

"I can't believe Zeus' trick worked on you!" he cackled. Sora glared at him, anger burning in his eyes.

"Oh Xigbar was right. Angry Look…check," Murozond mocked pretending to check off something on a list. Sora cast Curaga on himself but it only worked partially, he was still in massive pain. Suddenly Sonic appeared at Sora's side.

"Hey! Pasty Face!" a new voice bellowed. Murozond turned just in time to receive a huge gloved fist to the jaw.

"Thanks Sonic…Knuckles," Sora said between wheezes. Sonic placed Sora's arm over his shoulder. Sora raised his Keyblade and launched a yellow fireball skyward.

"Why didn't you shoot the bad guy?" Knuckles asked. Sora smiled weakly.

"Don't need to. I just called for back-up," Sora chuckled. Murozond gasped and looked skyward. Suddenly several warriors, mages, death knights and other champions from Azeroth flew in on various bronze drakes.

"Murozond…meet…the Champions of the Bronze," Sora wheezed, "My brothers and sisters in arms." Suddenly a female Night Elf druid ran up to Sora. Sora's head slumped forward as he finally lost consciousness, the Keyblade vanished. The Elf placed a hand on Sora's chest, her hand started to glow green.

"His lungs are filling with blood, I need another Druid over here!" she shouted. A male Night Elf came over and they began casting a spell. Sora floated back to his feet and drew a Keyblade. It resembled the Guardian Soul Keyblade; instead of an ogre face at the hand guard it was a motif of Nozdormu, the fins coming out of the dragon head were a lighter shade of blue as well. The Blade was Gold in color with a blue trim.

"Murozond! You're finished!" Sora bellowed. Sora lunged at the dark master and Murozond countered with the Chrono Reaper. Suddenly bolt of lightning slammed into Murozond stunning him. Sora pried the Keyblade from Murozond's hands and impaled him with it. Murozond took a few steps back. Vanitas suddenly appeared at Murozond's side and pulled the blade from Murozond's abdomen.

"We're outnumbered master…time for us to take our leave," Vanitas said. Murozond looked down at his wound, he looked at Vanitas and nodded. They vanished in a flash. Sora turned to the Druid who saved him. Sora bowed to her. She smiled and returned the bow.

"Brothers, Sisters, thank you. If not for you, my friends and I would've met our end today," Sora said standing.

The Champions all returned to Azeroth and Sora returned to the Thorndyke residence with Sonic and Knuckles.

* * *

"I think it's time for me to leave," Sora said. Sonic and his friends turned around to face him.

"What? Why? You just got here?" Chris asked.

"If I stay more of my enemies will be drawn here. Like the masked boy and the one known as Murozond. They will arrive in droves so long as I stay."

"You're not going anywhere; not without me dude," Sonic walked into the room. He wore a medium length pair of jeans and a trenchcoat that looked to be made out of dark blue denim.

"That kid made off with 3 Chaos Emeralds while you fought Dr. Eggman's robot," Sonic explained, "I can't let that kid run around with that kind of power. So…I'm coming with you."

Sora just laughed at Sonic's declaration.

"Okay. It's not like I can convince you otherwise," Sora chuckled. He extended his arms and an Organization XIII coat appeared on his body. He snapped his fingers and one appeared on Sonic.

"You'll need this to protect you from the darkness," Sora said.

Sora extended a hand the Lanes Between opened up.

"Alright Sonic, let's go," Sora said. Sonic raced past Sora and into the portal. Sora chuckled at his eagerness. Sora lifted his hood and entered the portal himself. He looked back, "Don't worry. I'll bring him home in one piece," Sora said as the portal closed.


End file.
